The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a melody generation system in an electronic cash register.
It is conventional to generate a buzzer sound at a time when a cash box is opened in an electronic cash register. In such a system, there is no alarm system signaling the condition wherein the cash box is erroneously left open.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which develops a preselected melody sound as long as a cash box is maintained in an open condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a melody generation system in an electronic cash register for selectively generating a desired melody sound when the cash box is opened.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a melody generation system is provided in an electronic cash register. A control system is provided for developing an enabling signal when a cash box is held in an open condition, and a disabling signal when a cash box is held in a closed condition. The enabling signal and the disabling signal are applied to the melody generation system for developing a melody sound as long as the cash box is maintained in an open condition.
In a preferred form, the melody generation system can develop several melodies. A time keeping system is provided in an electronic cash register for automatically changing the melody generated by the melody generation system depending on the current time information.
In another preferred form, an electronic cash register includes a cashier identifying system for identifying a clerk who handles the electronic cash register. A selection system is responsive to the cashier identifying system for generating a specific melody stored in the melody generation system when a specific clerk handles the electronic cash register. Of course, each melody is assigned to a respective clerk so that a different melody is generated when a different clerk handles the electronic cash register.